Known discharge devices (so-called dispensers) for discharging a liquid material from a discharge port of a nozzle in communication with a liquid material reservoir (syringe) are mainly divided into the air type and the mechanical type. An air type dispenser mountable to an XYZ-axis drive device is generally constituted such that a nozzle is directly mounted to the lower end side of the syringe, and that compressed gas is supplied from the upper end side of the syringe to discharge the liquid material from the nozzle. On the other hand, a mechanical type dispenser is generally constituted such that a pump (e.g., a screw pump or a plunger pump) is mounted to the lower side of the syringe, and that the liquid material is discharged from a nozzle, which is mounted to a pump outlet end, by the action of the pump. Moreover, in the case of the mechanical type, a tubing line through which the compressed gas is supplied to the syringe is also connected to the opposite side (upper side) relative to the side to which the pump is connected, as in the case of the air type, for the purpose of assisting supply of the liquid material to the pump.
In the mechanical type dispenser, the syringe and the pump are connected, for example, by disposing a block-shaped connection member (see, e.g., Patent Document 1), or by employing a tubing line (i.e., a tube or a pipe) (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
As disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4, a general syringe includes a barrel portion having a cylindrical shape, a screw portion formed at one end of the syringe, and a flange portion formed at the other end. A nozzle or a pump is connected to the syringe on the side where the screw portion is formed, and a tubing line (tube) through which compressed gas is supplied is connected through an adapter to the syringe on the side where the flange portion is formed.